Reward from Punishment
by koorimechick
Summary: James plays a terrible trick on Scorpius. Harry demands him to make up for it. Rose, Lily, and Albus observe as events play out. James/Scorpius. Male/Male Relationship.


**I found this story in the midst of all my wonderfully started-but-never-finished fictions on my desktop. I barely remember writing some of it as it was quite a while ago that I did. Last year, I'm sure. Or at the very beginning of this one. Anyways, it shocked me when I found out that it was done. (I had intended on finishing it when I opened it up.) I was confused that it wasn't already posted on here. So I thought I'd post it now. Enjoy!**

**None of the characters are my own. Thank J.K. Rowling for them.**

**Mature Content. Not meant for children.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was utterly astonished. Never in his life would he have thought James Potter would be standing here with him_ apologizing_. He couldn't help but to strangle out a deranged, _"What?"_

"Don't be a git! You heard me!" James yelled. "Now listen to me Malfoy," he amended. "I didn't trap you in this corridor to apologize for no reason. Dad heard about my last prank on you, and I had a lecture. Never mind the lecture, but it made me think. And even though I'm only saying sorry because Dad told me to, I am truly sorry."

"Must've been a damn good lecture." Scorpius smirked. He loved to piss the older Potter off.

"Shut up!" James snarled. "I knew this would've been for no good."

James turned to walk away from the blonde, but was tugged backward by the younger boy's grip on his sleeve. Scorpius pulled James back toward him and hissed in his ear. "I'm kidding, Potter. Apology accepted."

Then Scorpius left with the upper hand. James stood there, still with shivers from Malfoy's breath on his ear. He hated when people whispered in his ear.

xXx

Scorpius sat on a large chair in the library, cozy with his book. He was content with himself and intended to spend the next couple of hours lost in another world. That was before James Potter showed up.

"What do you want?" Scorpius growled under his breath.

"Just to know what you're reading?" The guy looked earnest, but James Potter was usually good at those faces.

"What? Are you doing a survey? I don't have time for surveys." Scorpius attempted to lose himself in his book again, but couldn't focus on it with such an oaf staring at him. It wasn't until he glanced at James that the boy opened his mouth to talk.

"Not a survey, Malfoy." James smiled and hopped onto the arm of the chair. He leaned on to Scorpius a bit. Scorpius edged away as far as he could, not trusting James at all.

"You'll get detention if Madam Pince sees you up there."

Choosing to ignore his comment, James continued. "I was just hoping we could hang out. That's all."

"Hang out? That's all?" Scorpius said cautiously. "What's gotten into you? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you. And yes, hang out. It's part of my punishment for that prank on you. I'm to spend a week with you. _To get to know you more_." Scorpius groaned. He shifted his body towards James and said, "Your dad's mad! Since when do you do punishments anyway?"

With that, Scorpius jumped up and left. He still felt James's body pressed against his arm and shoulder.

xXx

"You're not falling for him, are you?" a sly voice said over his shoulder.

James jumped. "What?" He turned to find his younger brother looming behind him. Albus sat down beside James at the large table and began to pull breakfast onto his plate. "What makes you think something silly like that, Al?"

"Oh, you know what? I don't know, James. I mean, staring can't be that obvious, can it?" Albus said, faking curiosity.

A growl rose from James's throat. "He's a Malfoy, Albus. And the most fucking _annoying_ Malfoy there is. For Merlin's sake, he's a _he!_ Do you even realize what you're saying half the time, idiot?" With that, James rose from his seat and left the Great Hall.

Albus turned to Rose. "One Week," he announced.

"I don't know, Ally… Both James and Scorpius are pretty deep into those denial stages. It might take longer than that." Al scoffed at her know-it-all tone.

"Ha! If I wasn't James's younger sister, I'd say there wasn't even anything there. But as it is, I agree with Albus. As soon as James sees what he really wants, he'll make sure he gets it. Maybe a week and a half."

Albus, Lily, and Rose tossed their sickles into a bag. Which ever won this bet would certainly be sneaking off to Diagon Alley in the next month.

xXx

Neither one of the boys understood how it got this far. All they knew was that they absolutely and completely wanted nothing more, or less, than the other's touch. And they were getting exactly that.

Scorpius arched up off the bed. Who knew a Potter could make him feel this good? Especially _this _Potter. But James was spreading his fingers across Scorpius's chest. Under Scorpius's shirt. James was roaming his hands all over Scorpius's abdomen. Under Scorpius's shirt. James was removing Scorpius's shirt.

Scorpius was trying to return the favor, but he lost all concept of thought when James's mouth closed around his nipple. Biting and licking and sucking. All the while, one of James hands was tweaking the other. Pinching and pulling.

And then James's mouth was attached to Scorpius's neck, making Scorpius feel pleasure he didn't think possible. And James's pelvis was grinding against his. And all Scorpius knew was that it was James doing this to him. James. James. _James_. James. Potter. Scorpius briefly wondered when it became James and not Potter. But he no longer cared. Because it felt just too _good_.

Then James's fingertips were at Scorpius's pants, dipping slightly in. Scorpius's muscles twitched and reflex made him yank James's hand away. James lifted himself off Scorpius to look him in the eye.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice was husky, gone deep with lust. It was incredibly sexy. His eyes were filled with lust, want, _need_.

"No," Scorpius almost pleaded. "No. I'm sorry. Please. Do anything you want." When did he become so pathetically needy?

Then Scorpius's pants were off. And James breath was coating his cock. And Scorpius was whining, moaning in want. Scorpius had gone to heaven when James closed his mouth around the shaft. Was it possible to feel this good? Merlin.

Soon, James was in the nude as well. Scorpius was leaning up and into the older boy, touching where he could. Connecting his lips where he could. Something cold and wet made contact to the hole he never before thought to be an entrance. Yet fingers were entering and scissoring and twisting, bending, stretching. And Scorpius didn't mind. One of James's hands were around his cock, squeezing, and making Scorpius forget anything uncomfortable.

Scorpius no longer cared about the pain that was sure to come later. He just wanted more James. More James. He wanted to be one with James. He wanted their bodies to merge and never split apart. He never wanted this pleasure to end.

"Please," he whimpered.

"Please?" James chuckled. "Please what? What are you talking about?" James knew he had the upper hand this time. Scorpius hated it.

"Don't play the fool!" A hiss escaped Scorpius's mouth. "You know what." His tone changed. Back to the pleading helplessness. "Please, James."

Then their lips were locked. And James was thrusting into Scorpius. Again and again. Then James hit something inside Scorpius to make the young boy pull away from the kiss and scream. James froze. He couldn't take his eyes off the tears streaming down Scorpius's face. But he had to move again. Because Scorpius was asking him to. _Begging_ him to. Scorpius wanted him to do it again and again.

And then they were both spent. Lying on Scorpius's bed. Surrounded by the green curtains of the four poster bed. Cornered by the carved snakes sneaking up the bed posts. The silent witnesses. And they were in each other's arms. Surprised, but pleasantly done so.

xXx

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

Scorpius cringed at the use of the surname. He thought they had gotten past that considering what they had just done.

"Scorpius?"

That made him feel better. Scorpius looked over into James's worried face. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm trying not to move." They both laughed softly.

"How did this happen?" James wondered.

Scorpius studied him carefully. "Your Dad made you hang out with me."

James chortled. "I wonder what he would say if he knew what he made happen."

"My dad wouldn't give a shit if I fuck guys as long as I pretend to get married to a girl and produce an heir." He rolled his eyes. "Do you really want know how this happened, James?"

"Yeah…"

"You came to my dorm to help me study for my OWLs. Eventually you called me stupid for asking a question. So I told you to get out and I didn't want your help. A few other things were said. And you punched me. I punched you back. Then you threw me up against my headboard and the next thing I know, we're doing it. So my question is, why did you do it? Why did you throw me against my headboard and start making out with me?"

James frowned, but decided honesty was the best policy. "To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure. We were here. On a bed. Together. Natural instinct jumped in and told me I wanted you, and I had wanted you for a long time. I sort of fancied you, I suppose. So I went for it. I didn't even grasp what I was doing until I was taking off your pants. By that time, I was too far gone to back out."

"You've wanted me for a long time?" Scorpius was amazed.

"Yeah. I have. Though I was too stupid to notice it. I guess that's why I antagonize you so much. I can't get enough of you."

"I've liked you for a long time, too. I just thought you hated me." The tears were returning.

"I did. You made me doubt my sexuality. You made me attracted to you for no reason. I hated you because I didn't know why." James stared at Scorpius. He hesitantly ran his fingers down Scorpius's side. Scorpius shivered.

"Where did you come from, Scorpius Malfoy?" James breathed.

"According to my dad, the very pits of Hell."

James laughed. Scorpius smiled with him. "That would explain why you're so irresistible. You were made to seduce people."

"Just you." Scorpius couldn't stop smiling. "We should get in fist fights more often."

James frowned then. He saw the bruise on Scorpius's cheekbone. He was angry at himself for that. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at it.

"It's okay," Scorpius grinned more. "I busted your lip, so we're even."

James leaned up to brush his bloodied lip against Scorpius's bruise. "Maybe we should skip the fighting next time and get to the good part."

Then their lips were connected again.

James pulled back. "Your roommates," he gasped, thinking of them for the first time.

"They're Slytherins," Scorpius answered as if that explained everything. "They can deal. I hear them going at it enough as it is."

xXx

"Hell-O, kiddos!"

"Ugh. Fred. What do you want?" they all murmured in unison.

"I was just stopping by to claim what's mine."

Albus pursed his lips. "What are you talking about, Fred?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got some insider information from your brother this morning!"

"What?" Lily and Rose hissed together.

"That's right. Now let me get this straight. Albus said a week. Lily said a week and a half. Rose said two weeks or more. Well, none of you won the bet. In the end, _I_ was right. It took four days for them to get down to the shagging and the getting together. So… I think this is mine."

Fred yanked up the bag of money and ran. The three younger students could do nothing but stare after him.

"Wait!" Lily finally reacted. "You weren't even in on the bet!!"

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated. They feed my soul and make me happy. **


End file.
